mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tylko spokojnie, Fluttershy
Tylko spokojnie, Fluttershy – dziesiąty odcinek sezonu trzeciego i sześćdziesiąty drugi ogółem. W tym odcinku Twilight Sparkle oraz jej przyjaciółki wyczekują na Księżniczkę Celestię, która ma przybyć z ważnym gościem. Okazuje się nim Discord. Fluttershy jako jedyna wierzy, że potrafi on się zmienić na lepsze i będzie to tego dążyć. Produkcja i rozwój Główna scenarzystka serialu Meghan McCarthy napisała na Twitterze, że pierwotnym tytułem odcinka był Fluttershy's Home For Reformed Draconequi (z ang. Dom dla zreformowanych Draconequusów Fluttershy) i jest nawiązaniem do innego serialu stworzonego przez Lauren Faust – Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster. Fabuła Oczekiwanie na Księżniczkę Celestię thumb|left|Cierpliwe czekanie Na polach nieopodal Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Spike, Rainbow Dash i Pinkie Pie (która radośnie podskakuje), wyczekują na kogoś. Pinkie krzyczy, że uwielbia kiedy odwiedza je ich księżniczka i na tę okazję wypolerowała sobie kopytka niczym Rarity. Jednorożec się przegląda i mówi, że dla niej jest to wymarzone lustro. Twilight zastanawia się czemu ciągle nie ma księżniczki. Potem dopytuje się gdzie są Applejack i Fluttershy. Rarity informuje, że pegaz został na farmie, by pomóc Applejack. Spike nie jest do końca przekonany, żeby księżniczka mogła się spóźniać. Otóż księżniczka wiezie ważnego gościa. Przylatuje Rainbow i mówi, że ten gość jest ważny i rozlazły. Potem Rarity podchodzi i mówi, że skoro to taki ważny gość, to muszą mieć dużo spraw do załatwienia. Spike nagle doznaje szoku, ciągnie Twilight za ogon i mówi: thumb|right|Księżniczka Celestia zrobiła nam niezły prezent.. Twilight jest jednak spokojna. Rarity pyta się po co księżniczka miałaby przyprowadzać do nich Discorda. Spike załamanym głosem mówi, żeby sama ją zapytała. Wtedy ląduje rydwan, a w nim Księżniczka Celestia, a koło niej, również na rydwanie, zamieniony w kamień... Discord. Wizyta "ważnego" gościa thumb|left|"Bo wierzę głęboko, że wy mu możecie pomóc.. Twilight podchodzi do Księżniczki. Zaczyna krzyczeć, czemu przyprowadziła do nich Discorda, a potem przeprasza za krzyk. Celestia zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, że gdy Discord tu był rozpętał wielką burzę. Rainbow przypomina, że z Ponyville zrobił stolicę chaosu, a Rarity, że zmienił je w ich przeciwieństwa. Potem Pinkie przeżywa, że zesłał pyszny deszcz czekoladowy i ani jednej kropli bitej śmietany. Księżniczka to doskonale rozumie, jednak "siła Discorda może się przydać, gdyby zgodził się służyć dobru". Wierzy ona, że pomogą mu się zmienić. Spike zaczyna dramatyzować, że to będzie czysty obłęd i katastrofa. Księżniczka jeszcze przypomina, że to one zamieniły Discorda w kamień. Twilight sugeruje, by użyć Elementów Harmonii, by go okiełznać. Spike chce dać nogę i wymyśla, że z chęcią pójdzie po nie. Księżniczka jednak przywiozła klejnoty ze sobą. Rzuciła również na nie czar, by Duch Niezgody ich nie wykradł i nie schował. Celestia podchodzi do Twilight i pyta się, gdzie podziewa się Fluttershy. Doskonale wie, że to ona będzie wiedziała jak odmienić Discorda. Rainbow nie podoba się ten pomysł. Kłopoty na farmie thumb|right|Co by się stało..jakby ich puściła Akcja przenosi się na farmę Sweet Apple, na której Bóbr mówi coś do Applejack, a klacz do Fluttershy "czego on się jej czepia". Pegaz mówi, że niczego się nie czepia i zgodził się przenieść tamę gdzie indziej. Okazuje się, że tama, którą zbudowały bobry zalała całą farmę Applejack i jej jabłonie przesiąknęły wodą. Jednak, zanim bóbr przeniesie tamę, ma go przeprosić, że nazwała go "zakałą". Applejack wybucha złością: "Co proszę? Niech się cieszy, że nie nazwałam go >>szkodnikiem<<". Fluttershy próbuje powstrzymać Bobra i Applejack. Bóbr zaczyna coś mówić do Applejack, a pegaz komentuje: thumb|left|"Guzdrały!", ruszajcie biegusiem do Ponyville! Fluttershy patrzy na Applejack jednoznacznym wzrokiem i klacz przeprasza bobra. Na to on wystawia jej język, co jeszcze bardziej drażni ziemskiego kuca. Bóbr wyciąga tylko jedną gałązkę i cała tama się burzy. Woda zaczyna spływać z pola Applejack już nie zalewając jej jabłoni. Klacz dziękuję Fluttershy za pomoc. Nagle przylatuje Rainbow Dash i krzyczy, by jak najszybciej przybyły do Ponyville, ponieważ wszyscy na nie czekają. Prośba księżniczki thumb|right|Fluttershy nadaje się do tej roli najlepiej Akcja ponownie wraca na obrzeża Ponyville. Celestia już zdążyła opowiedzieć Fluttershy, jaki ma plan. Wierzy, że to właśnie pegaz zdoła odmienić Discorda. Fluttershy dopytuje się księżniczki czy to właśnie ona się do tego nadaje najlepiej. Księżniczka podnosi głowę Fluttershy kopytkiem i prosto w jej oczy to po czym potwierdza, na co pegaz się rumieni. Celestia oznajmia, że na nią czas, ponieważ musi lecieć na królewskie zebranie. Wsiada do rydwanu i odlatuje, a Twilight z przyjaciółkami patrzą na oddalającą się Celestię. Odczarowanie Discord'a i pierwsze problemy Twilight magią podnosi skrzynię z klejnotami i oznajmia, że trzeba odczarować Discorda i ma nadzieję, że zaklęcie księżniczki podziała. Wszystkie zakładają elementy na szyję, a Twilight je ostrzega: Wszystkie otaczają Discorda zamienionego w kamień. Twilight swoją magią, "ożywia" Klejnoty Harmonii. Discord zostaje uwolniony. Otrząsa się i zaczyna marudzić: Discord jednak zaraz po przemianie pstryka palcami i zwykła wiewiórka zamienia się w potwora. Twilight krzyczy: "Co ty znów wyprawiasz?". Duch niezgody odpowiada: Discord ponownie rzuca zaklęcie - tym razem zamienia królika. Pinkie Pie jest oburzona i każe mu natychmiast go odczarować. Według niego teraz królik jest po prostu uroczy. Zwraca się do głównych bohaterek: thumb|left|Godnej uwagi argument.. Twilight wpada w złość i krzyczy skąd on o tym wie. Discord tłumaczy, że mimo że był zamieniony w kamień słyszał każde słowo Celestii. Miał tylko problem z toczeniem za nią oczami. Jednorożec grozi Discordowi, że jeśli nie odczaruje zaraz królika i wiewiórki użyje przeciw niemu Elementów Harmonii. Discord z wielką pewnością siebie, mówi, że: "Nie zrobicie tego, bo nie chcecie się narazić na złość swojej kochanej księżniczki. Rainbow Dash podlatuje w powietrze i nazywa go cwaniakiem, a Fluttershy krzyczy, że nie ujdzie mu znęcanie się nad zwierzętami. thumb|right|"Ojej" Discord złamał czwartą ścianę. Discord udaje, że panikuje i błaga Fluttershy, by nie używała spojrzenia, po czym zaczyna się śmiać. Fluttershy jednak nie żartowała i posyła Discordowi spojrzenie. On znowu żartuje, a na koniec mówi, że jest komiczna i znów się śmieje. Twilight mówi, że nie zawahają się użyć Klejnotów Harmonii i przekonają Księżniczkę, że miały dobry powód. W końcu draconequus odmienia wiewiórkę i zająca, mówiąc, że to godny uwagi argument. Niby wszystko gra, a tak naprawdę pstryka ogonem i bobry zmieniają swoje zachowanie. Wtedy Discord mówi wprost do ekranu "Ojej".W tym momencie Discord złamał czwartą ścianę, zwrócił się bezpośrednio do widza Potem, że sam podjął decyzję, gdzie się zatrzyma podczas swojej "resocjalizacji". Fluttershy nagle pojawia się w jego rękach i mówi, że to właśnie u niej się zatrzyma. Zaczyna się śmiać, a pegaz jest przerażony i zdezorientowany. Pierwsze kłopoty z Discordem thumb|left|Taka ładna lampa stłuczona... Akcja przenosi się do domku Fluttershy. Żółta klacz przyznaje, że Discord jest straszny, ale ona ma zamiar być gościnna. Pyta się Angela, czy odda swoje miejsce Discordowi. Królik wpada w złość i próbuje go zepchnąć z kanapy (bo Discord już się na niej usadowił). Fluttershy go przeprasza za zachowanie pupila. Discord nie jest na nią zły, dziękuje jej za gościnę i zwraca się do innych, mówiąc: "szkoda, że reszta jej przyjaciół taka nie jest". RD nagle krzyczy, żeby Fluttershy go nie słuchała, ponieważ będzie starał się je poróżnić. Discord udaje niewiniątko i mówi, jakby mógł zrobić coś takiego. RD mu "uświadamia", że mógłby użyć wtedy Klejnotów Harmonii, a kiedy ten zaprzecza, nazywa go wielkim kłamcą. O dziwo, Discord zmniejsza swój rozmiar i zaprzecza, jakoby nie był wielki, a gdy Angel chce wejść na kanapę, powiększa się i przypadkowo tłucze lampkę Fluttershy. thumb|right|...ale herbatka dobra Naprawia ją w dość nietypowy sposób i ponownie zrzuca królika z sofy. Applejack nie może znieść tego widoku i wszystkie klacze, prócz Fluttershy, wychodzą. Twilight przed wyjściem pyta się Fluttershy czy na pewno sobie poradzi. Pegaz odpowiada: "Zdaje sobie sprawę, że łatwo nie będzie, ale mam zamiar zdobyć jego zaufanie. W tle widzimy jak Discord droczy się z Angelem. Twililight zapewnia, że: "Jak tylko zaczną się poważniejsze problemy, przyjaciółki przybędą na pomoc". Jednorożec każe uważać Discordowi na to, co robi. Pan Chaosu w tym czasie trzyma Angela do góry łapkami, ale nagle przemienia się w "eleganckiego" Discorda i udaje, że piję herbatkę z królikiem. Fluttershy zamyka drzwi. Rarity nie wierzy, że pegaz chce z nim zostać sam. Rainbow Dash przekonuje przyjaciółki, że trzeba ułożyć plan B, gdyby zaprzyjaźnianie nie wypaliło. Rarity przyznaje jej rację i przypomina, że mowa tu o Discordzie. Twilight chwilę się zastanawia i oznajmia, że coś jej przyszło do głowy... Sprytne zjedzenie zaklęcia U Fluttershy thumb|left|Nie ma nic w lodówce?Można zjeść papier! Fluttershy w tym czasie szuka Discorda. Znajduje go w salonie, siedzącego na fotelu i jedzącego...papier. Pegaz jest tym dość zaskoczony, a Discord nie zwraca na to uwagi. Potem oznajmia, że wychodzi i pozwala mu czuć się jak w domu. Discord żegna Fluttershy, ubrany w szlafrok. Kiedy tylko przestaje machać, zamyka drzwi z trzaskiem i zwraca się z pogardą do Angela, czy lubi marchewki. Wyciąga mu z ucha marchewkę i przypomina mu, że zostali sami. Angel bierze w łapki marchewkę, a na niej nagle pojawia się twarz Discorda i mówi: Królik podskakuje z przerażenia i rzuca marchewkę, którą łapie Discord i zmienia ją w swój ząb. Potem siada wygodnie na sofie i ponownie zaczyna jeść papier. W bibliotece thumb|right|..jednak lodówka była pełna, spokojnie. Discord tylko zaklęcie zjadł Tymczasem Twilight szuka pewnego zaklęcia. Pyta się Spike'a, czy ma książki, o które go poprosiła, a smok ledwo utrzymuje stertę książek w górze. W końcu wychodzi na jaw, że jednorożec szuka zaklęcia przemiany, które powinno być pod ręką. Spike panikuje, co będzie jeśli Discord odbierze im Elementy Harmonii. Twilight przypomina, że księżniczka rzuciła zaklęcie na klejnoty. Nagle podczas przeglądania ksiąg do Twililight coś dociera. Wszystkie strony, na których było zaklęcie zostały zjedzone przez Discorda... Nadzieja u Fluttershy thumb|left|Powiedzmy, że wszystko w porządku Discord tymczasem zrobił z domku Fluttershy karuzelę, obracając nim w powietrzu. Kwituje to słowami: "Czy na pewno ci to nie przeszkadza? Prosiłaś mnie, abym czuł się jak w domu, ale nie chce nadużywać twojej gościnności, Fluttershy". Pegaz unika latających łyżeczek i innych przedmiotów, które pod wpływem ciągłego obracania domu latają po nim. Mówi, że jeśli mu to odpowiada to nie ma nic przeciwko. Discord dziękuję Fluttershy za gościnę, po czym dodaje: Ostatnie zdanie lekko denerwuje Fluttershy. Zaprzecza, że wcale nie są wredne. Discord próbuje ją przekonać: "Skoro tak myślisz, to na pewno jesteś najbardziej wyrozumiała". Ponownie siada na fotelu Angela i mówi, że "Celestia słusznie cię wytypowała na tą, która może mnie odmienić. Może uda ci się to osiągnąć" Wtedy z tyłu głowy wyrasta mu druga twarz pokazująca język do Angela, który się potyka. Nagle słychać wołanie Twilight. Fluttershy łapie swojego pupila w kopytka i leci z nim do jednorożca. thumb|right|Discord, zjadł papier?! Twilight jest zszokowana tym, co się dzieje i pyta jej się czy wszystko w porządku. Fluttershy odpowiada, że "Idzie jak po maśle" i kładzie Angela na ziemi. On, zaczyna kiwać się na wszystkie strony i ledwo chodzi. Twilight chce zabrać Fluttershy do siebie, bo według niej "Discord wymknął się z pod kontroli". Jednak według Fluttershy "Jest wręcz przeciwnie! Zdobywam jego zaufanie, pozwalając mu pozostać sobą". Spike się wtrąca: "Przepraszam, ale on jest sobą do tego stopnia, że kradnie nam zaklęcia z biblioteki!" i pokazuje książkę z wyrwaną kartką. Fluttershy wtedy już rozumie, co tak naprawdę jadł Discord, a Twilight wpada w złość. Pegaz jej tłumaczy, że sam z siebie chce się zmienić. Twilight natomiast nadal jest zła, ponieważ Fluttershy nadal mu wierzy. Wtedy wpada na pomysł, by Spike i Twilight zwołali wszystkich na wieczór i się przekonają jak zmienia się Discord, po czym przeprasza Twilight na chwile i idzie poprosić Discorda, by odstawił dom na miejsce. Jednorożec z niezbyt wesołą miną się zgadza. Przyjście na kolacje thumb|left|Elegancko Discordzie Wszystkie klacze zmierzają do domku Fluttershy. RD nie może uwierzyć, że idą na kolację z Discordem. Rarity jest pewna, że wieczór skończy się katastrofą i cieszy się, że nie włożyła nowej kreacji. To nic, że ma na sobie piękną suknie. Twililight Sparkle tłumaczy, że wierzy w niego Fluttershy i to jedyny sposób, by się odmienił. Nagle wychodzi elegancko ubrany Discord, wita kucyki i z języka robi czerwony dywan. Bardzo cieszy się, że je widzi i zaprasza do środka. Kiedy tylko są w środku, Fluttershy chwali dzieło Discorda: thumb|right|Pożyczę tylko Podstępnie chce zabrać Twilight element z głowy, mówiąc, żeby oddała mu nakrycie głowy. Jednorożec od razu zauważa podstęp i każe dziewczynom pilnować swoich Elementów Harmonii. Kolacja z Discordem Fluttershy przy stole przypomina, co kazała jej Księżniczka. Pyta się Pinkie, czy chce trochę sosu, a różowa klacz kiwa głową. Discord sugeruje, że to on poda sos. Filiżanka z sosem, zamienia się w psa, ale dość dziwnego. Pinkie zaczyna pieścić i komplementować filiżankę. thumb|left|Rainbow Dash zawsze ma coś do powiedzenia Rainbow natomiast jest bardzo zniesmaczona tym pomysłem z sosjerką. Żółty pegaz każe się jej odprężyć, oraz by miała więcej poczucia humoru. Filiżanka wylewa się na RD, co jeszcze bardziej ją denerwuje. Discord ją przeprasza. RD posądza go, że było to z premedytacją. Discord jak najbardziej zaprzecza i pokazuje im tańczące świece. Tęczowy pegaz zdmuchuje trzy i krzyczy, że nie da się nabrać. Nagle świece zaczynają ją uderzać. Ponownie zarzuca Discordowi pomyłkę, on jednak mówi jej "Nie, chyba po prostu je wkurzyłaś" Twilight się odzywa mówiąc, że coś tu brzydko pachnie i nagle z czajnika zaczyna pryskać herbata. Tak oblewa jednorożca, że upada na ziemie, tak samo jak Spike. Fluttershy natychmiast zwraca uwagę Discordowi: Rarity od razu krzyczy, by nie lał na jej kapę, ponieważ to aksamit. Jednak nie chroni się przed atakiem wazy i oblana upada na ziemię. AJ z pogardą mówi, że waza robi co on jej każe. Fluttershy mówi, by nie wyciągały pochopnych wniosków, a Discord się śmieje. RD od razu zarzuca żółtemu pegazowi, że nie wie co się dzieje. Discord widać smutnieje i mówi, że RD rzuca poważne oskarżenie. Waza na zupę nadal oblewa inne kucyki, RD pokonuje świece, zakrywa wazę i krzyczy, że Fluttershy jest zaślepiona. Jednak ona go broni: Przyjaciółki są wściekłe. Tęczowy pegaz pyta się "Czemu dajesz mu takie fory?". Wtedy żółty pegaz przytula się do Discorda i mówi: "Bo przyjaciele od tego są". nie może uwierzyć w słowa pegaza, który mu tłumaczy, że odkąd z nią zamieszkał, jej dom stał się nie do poznania, a on sam na to, że nigdy nie miał przyjaciół. Fluttershy podaje mu kopytko i mówi, że teraz ma, a jej przyjaciółki są w szoku. Kalambury Angela thumb|right|Angel udaje, że..się topi Nagle przez okno wpada roztrzęsiony Angel. Pegaz mówi, że to nie jest zbyt dobry moment. AJ przerywa jej i mówi do wszystkich, że królik chce im coś powiedzieć. Angel wylewa na siebie wtedy szklankę wody i udaje, że się topi. Nikt nie rozumie. Bierze wtedy do ręki jabłko, potem wskazuje na Applejack. Nadal nikt nie zgadł. Idzie wtedy po dzbanek z wodą i wrzuca do niej jabłko. Rarity w końcu zgaduje, że chodzi o farmę Sweet Apple. Nagle Rainbow krzyczy, że jest powódź na farmie i od razu zarzuca, że zrobił to Discord. On oczywiście udaje niewiniątko. Klacze wychodzą i zostawiają Fluttershy z Discordem, a RD z pogardą pyta się jej czy nadal będzie go tak broniła. Powódz na farmie Sweet Apple thumb|left|Co tam, że jest powódź, woda jest wspaniała! Angel nie owijał w bawełnę, na farmie faktycznie trwa powódź. Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh i Babcia Smith próbują zbierać jabłka pływając w wiadrach. AJ przypomina, że bobry zawsze były ich zmorą i wszędzie budowały tamy, jednak nie aż tyle. Fluttershy nie może się dogadać z bobrami, a one używają "niegrzecznego słownictwa" jak ona to nazywa. RD od razu stwierdza, że to Discord za tym stoi. Żółty pegaz to rozumie i krzycząc pyta się przyjaciółek: "Czy wy uważacie mnie za jakąś niemotę?!" One jednak nie chcą się do tego za bardzo przyznać. Fluttershy wyjaśnia, że chciała tylko by Discord zaczął jej ufać i jej słuchał. Nagle znikąd pojawia się omawiany Discord na nartach wodnych, który krzyczy by dołączyła się do niego Fluttershy. Wyskakuje na brzeg i zwraca się do Fluttershy: Pegaz zwraca uwagę na to, że na farmie jest powódź , a on wycierając się ręcznikiem mówi, że to ogromna strata - z sarkazmem. Fluttershy przypomina, że jest to dom Applejack i został on zniszczony przez zwierzęta, które nikogo by nie skrzywdziły, gdyby nie zostały przez niego zaczarowane. Kiedy pegaz mówi, że to wszystko wina Discorda on się zgadza, że wszystko naprawi ale chce coś w zamian: Pegaz nie wie co ma robić. Przyjaciółki kręcą głowami, żeby się nie zgadzała. Podejmuje decyzje i nagle zdejmuje Element z szyi mówiąc, że nigdy go nie użyje przeciwko niemu. Co lepsze, Fluttershy czy klejnot? thumb|right|Discord raz mógłbyś się zastanowić co mówisz, ranisz.. Discordowi to odpowiada i używa magii, by zmienić farmę Sweet Apple w...lodowisko. Jeździ na łyżwach. Fluttershy się denerwuje i biegnie do niego po lodzie. Discord nic sobie w tego nie robi, a pegaz jest bardzo zły. Nazywa ją swoją kumpelą, a ona krzyczy, by jej tak nie nazywał. Prosi ją, by poszła z nim na łyżwy. Przybiega Spike z Elementem Fluttershy, a Twilight krzyczy, żeby go wzięła. "Zmienimy go w kamień". Pegaz się chwilę zastanawia i mówi, że obiecał nie używać przeciwko niemu Elementu Harmonii i nie złamie słowa. Przyjaciółki są załamane. Discord wybucha śmiechem i stwierdza, że woli bawić się z nią bo się przyjaźnią i nie użyje przeciw niemu Elementu. Nie wie jednak jak rani tym Fluttershy. Discord cieszy się, że jest wolny na zawsze. Fluttershy w końcu wybucha gniewem, rzuca łyżwami i krzyczy, że nie chce go znać. Discord jednak się tym nie przejmuje. Po tych ostatnich słowach do Discorda dochodzi, że stracił w ten sposób jedyną przyjaciółkę. Przyznaje Fluttershy, że wygrała i odmienia całkowicie farmę na dobre. Wszyscy się cieszą, a Discord mówi, że jeśli chce się mieć przyjaciół, musisz czasami ustąpić. Przemiana Discorda Discord zadowolony podchodzi do Księżniczki Celestii i oznajmia, że jest gotowy służyć dobru, a nie złu. Po cichu stwierdza, że tak z grubsza. Księżniczka mówi, że jest pełna podziwu i czuje wyraźnie, że Discord się zmienił. Mówi jednak do Twilight na stronie , że zostawi jej Elementy Harmonii "na wszelki wypadek". Discord to słyszy. Twilight mówi do Księżniczki: Pegaz podchodzi do Discorda i namawia, by śmiało to powiedział. Pan Chaosu i nowy przyjaciel Fluttershy zgadza się z niesmakiem: Wtedy ona łapie go za dłoń i mówi, że jest uroczy jak się go lepiej pozna. Jej przyjaciółki i Księżniczka odwracają się i robią kwaśne miny. Cytaty :Pinkie Pie: Uwielbiam odwiedziny naszej Księżniczki, patrzcie wypolerowałam sobie kopytka niczym Rarity! :Fluttershy: Oh! Tego nie przetłumaczę! Co za słownictwo! :Discord: Przeciągam się rozkosznie...my istoty zrodzone z chaosu nie przywykłyśmy do noszenia kamiennych mundurków :Rarity: Rainbow ma rację, w końcu mówimy o Discordzie. No wiecie, zawsze lepiej jest mieć jakiegoś "asa" w rękawie. :Discord: Papa, baw się dobrze! Ja sobie poradzę. Papa! :Discord: Lubisz marchewkę, ty knypku? :Discord: Ładna ze mnie marchewka? :Pinkie Pie: Uuu..jaka słodka z Ciebie sosjerka! :Discord: Tutaj jesteś światło moich oczu. :Discord: ...Chciałaś mnie rozstawiać po kątach?! Myślałaś że odwołam to wszystko tylko dlatego że TY mi kazałaś?! Bo jeśli nie, to stracę jedynego przyjaciela jakiego miałem?! :Discord: Emm...zgoda. Przyjaźń to magia. Ciekawostki *Tytuł jest nawiązaniem do serii brytyjskich plakatów propagandowych z czasów II wojny światowej – "Keep Calm and Carry On". Galeria en: Keep Calm and Flutter On Przypisy Kategoria:Odcinki 3 sezonu